Birthday Wish
by T-Rex Marine
Summary: All Velvet wants for her birthday is a friend. Cue Ruby Rose to appear to make that wish happen.


Velvet sat in her apartment, alone, surrounded by the dark, breached only by one solitary light from the candle atop her meagre cake. It was a simple thing, small enough to be mistaken for a light snack than a special party treat. But then again, today wasn't exactly disappointment free.

For today was her birthday and she was all alone. Her team had been called by the Atlesian Fleet to assist them in clearing out some Grimm in the south of Vacuo. She had been injured when they were called so she couldn't go with them and she knew they'd never make it back in time for her party. She didn't have anyone else she could ask to come to her birthday.

Certainly not Team CRDL. She was lucky they didn't catch wind of today or she'd have to endure even worse ridicule from Cardin and his thugs. JNPR had to go with Ren to visit his family's village, something Nora looked very insistent they do. Something about Ren's uncle making the world's greatest pancakes. She thought, maybe because her team had to go without her as well, maybe she could ask Ruby, but she overheard her saying "Velvet would probably be better around people like her".

That had hurt a lot.

So here she was. No friends, an empty room and a dim candle light for company. She started to feel her tears begin to drip down across her cheeks, her breaths starting to become broken and fast as the crushing misery of this whole horrid situation came crashing down on her.

"I may as well blow out my candle", she thought.

"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me,

I feel so damned lonely,

And no one likes me",

Her song was morbid, but it was the truth.

She leaned down towards the candle and blew it out. She managed to choke out, "Happy birthday Velvet", before curling in on herself and sobbing in the deafeningly silent apartment.

Then suddenly, Velvet was temporarily snapped out of her melancholy by a gust of wind brushing past her face, a flash of red and the candle, now re-lit and lighting up the room once more.

"Now call me old fashioned, but I don't think the party's supposed to start off with the birthday girl crying", said a strange, but calming voice.

Velvet turned to see Ruby Rose, holding a recently struck matchstick and a box, wrapped with multi-coloured paper.

"R-Ruby?" Velvet asked a little wetly.

"Surprise!", beamed the little red hooded girl. "When your landlord said no one else was here I decided you might have some room for me after all, so here I am"

"Some room? You mean you actually wanted to come?", Velvet said, her voice still a little sore from crying.

"Well, yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"I thought you said it would be better if I was around…people like me", said Velvet timidly, still confused as to why Ruby had changed her mind.

"I kind of thought I wouldn't really fit in around the other second years. I can be a bit of a dork sometimes and I didn't want to embarrass you."

Wait. Second years? So by people like her she meant…oh Velvet you idiot! Of course that's what she meant.

"Wait, you didn't think…Oh Velvet no! I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd think I wouldn't hang out with you cause you're a faunus. Please don't feel bad"

Velvet managed a smile, for this wonderful girl.

"No Ruby, it was my fault for misunderstanding. I should've know you wouldn't be like that."

"Well, how about were both sorry, leave it at that and start this par-tay!"

Velvet giggled and Ruby's face went red.

"Heh heh, yeah. Can we forget I just said that last part?"

"Let's not. It's part of your charm"

Ruby's face only went redder after that.

"Uhh, thanks. Oh wait, that's right, I was supposed to give you this", Ruby said as she handed Velvet a card. She opened it and to her surprise, she was greeted by the words "Happy Birthday Velvs" with the signatures of her team, JNPR, SSSN and RWBY around the text.

They really did remember and they really did care.

Velvet just stared in awe of the simple little card that had had such a great impact on her once sorry state. She was so overwhelmed by the show of kindness shown to her, by so many people, after she foolishly thought she had no friends.

Her attention finally turned back to Ruby.

"They all really signed this?"

"Well, the ones I could track down before they left. Penny said she was busy with her father and that new trio team are kind of solitary, but everyone I could find sends their best".

Velvet paused

"Y-you really went to all that effort for me?"

"Effort nothing. When speed's your semblance, it's super easy to catch up with people."

Velvet looked at the box Ruby was carrying.

"What's in the box?"

"Stand back", she sang as she started making drum roll noises, which managed another smile from the rabbit eared girl.

"Ta da!"

Velvet's ears shot up in surprise. In the box was a beautiful carrot cake, her favourite, with a bunny rabbit figure made out of chocolate frosting. Velvet clasped her hands over her mouth and could feel tears streaming down her face again, but this time their touch was not of scorching loneliness but the warmth of feeling cared for.

"Oh Velvet please don't cry again", Ruby begged. "I can go back to the store real quick, I'll get another one inste-"

Velvet set the cake down and then launched herself into Ruby's arms, hugging her tightly.

"Ruby, thank you. Thank you so much. This is the best thing anyone's ever done for me. You're a great friend."

Ruby hugged Velvet back. The two stayed that way for a while. They finally released one another and sat down in front of the cake. Ruby pulled out a few candles from her pocket and lit them.

Ruby then began to sing.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you,

You look like a bunny,

And you're cute as one too"

Velvet blushed so much at that last part, her face was as red as Ruby's hood.

"Would you do the honours Velvet?", gesturing her hand towards the candles as a sign to blow them out.

"My pleasure."

Velvet took in a deep breath and blew all her candles out in one go, earning a round of applause from Ruby.

"So, what did ya wish for? No don't tell me, it's bad luck."

"I don't need a wish!", thought Velvet. "I already got what I wanted."

Ruby and Velvet began eating the cake and shared stories with each other. It turned out the two girls had a lot in common. Velvet loved music, though their tastes differed a little and Ruby loved reading, though Velvet wasn't as up to date with "dust and ammo" as Ruby was. The whole experience was filled with laughter, joy and a sense of belonging Velvet had never seen herself having with anyone outside her team.

"Hey Velvet?"

"Yes Ruby?"

"I don't want to intrude your hospitality but, well it's sort of miserable weather outside and I've had a really good time with you. Can I stay here tonight?"

Velvet would've screamed "yes" as soon as Ruby was done talking but she decided to be a little playful.

"Hmmm, well alright."

Ruby's smile was from ear to ear as she jumped up and down.

"Yay! We're gonna have a sleepover! Whoo hoo!"

Ruby looked towards Velvet who was chuckling at the first year's enthusiasm.

"Uh, I mean. Thank you. Sorry, still a bit of a dork. I'll try to stop I swear."

"Don't you dare change Ruby Rose. I don't care if you act like the text book definition of a dork, you are one of the best people I can happily say I've had the privilege to meet, first year or not. You stay just the way you are."

Ruby's jaw hung open a little at the level of praise Velvet had just given her.

"Wow Velvet, you really mean that?"

Velvet extended her pinkie finger.

"I swear it."

Ruby couldn't help but squeal in delight as she wrapped her finger around Velvet's.

They headed off into the bedroom with Ruby sleeping in a sleeping bag provided by Velvet, despite the latter's insistence that she sleep in her bed as her guest.

"I like sleeping on the ground. I can't really explain why but it just makes me feel so comfortable."

Velvet could say the same about Ruby's presence.

At last they turned off their lights and closed their eyes.

"Good night Velvet. Happy birthday."

"Goodnight Ruby. It was a happy birthday."

And so, Velvet lay in the darkness again, but this time she wasn't alone. And thanks to Ruby, she'd never feel alone ever again.

Then she fell asleep, with a smile on her face.


End file.
